Careworn Lives
by Ahr0
Summary: Ultimecia is dead and a son still doesn't know he has a father. A sudden unexpected turn of events causes Laguna to run to Squall's aid that Squall doesn't even know he needs. While a new enemy plans it's attack. Father and Son Driven, Squinoa
1. Chapter 1

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary: ** It's been two years since defeating Ultimecia and Laguna still has yet to reveal to Squall who he is to him. However, while trying to reach that point Laguna is met with challenges that may speed up or hinder that process. A new threat is brewing somewhere to the north and not just Laguna needs to watch out for it.

**A/N: ** Hi there. This is going to be a very emo and angsty story. I will try to keep some humor around seeing as our favorite president is quite the happy sort of guy, even with all the problems I'll be throwing at him. This story will be focusing mostly on Laguna and Squall's relationship as father and son. All of our favorite characters will make appearances. As far as pairings go, Squinoa, will be the main highlight.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this aka. The bad guys will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading: ** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't… I just like doing it this way.

OoOoOoOoO

"I think I can see my desk." An eyebrow raised as the man watched the President place his hand to his forehead in shock. "I never thought it could be possible!" His hand went shakily to the last piece of paper in the inbox and picked it up, revealing- "Bliss, absolute bliss." Laguna sunk back in the large winged arm chair admiring the lack of papers.

Laguna's companion sighed and folded the newspaper down in front of him. "You do realize that if you didn't leave it all to the last minute, it wouldn't stack up like that."

Laguna winced at his friend's words, "Kiros, you know I have more important things to do than to-" his eyes went to the paper he was holding, "answer requests for- help with cleaning up Timber after Galbadian forces have left." He paused as these words sunk into him. "So this is why I had received all of that hate mail over the past two months from Timber."

Kiros shook his head as Laguna quickly scrawled his signature at the bottom and placed it at the top of the outbox pile, noting it to be of immediate importance.

"With all the advanced technology this place is running, you'd think I'd have a more efficient way of replying to these." The president of Esthar sighed as he leaned on his desk and messaged his temples.

"Well we did offer it to you a while ago but-" Kiros was stopped in mid sentence when Laguna suddenly turned to his side and began to cough violently. Another sigh escaped him as he shook his head. "And when were you planning on having that looked at?" Kiros badgered once Laguna had recovered.

"You know- you really are more like a mother." Laguna coughed as he sat back up in his chair. Kiros stood and walked up along-side the large mahogany desk and dropped a letter in the once empty inbox. "Oh, come on! I just cleared this spot." Laguna whined as he spun in his seat to the retreating Kiros.

"Then answer it now, because it's a doctor's notice for you to go get checked out." Kiros said as he left the presidential suite.

The door closed with a resounding thud, leaving Laguna to his thoughts.

'Kiros, you're always looking out for me.' He slowly opened his clasped hand to see the now drying blood that stained it. 'But perhaps it is about time.' Taking the envelope, the man followed his friend out the door while the constant reminder lingered in the back of his mind that none of them were as young as they once were.

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you serious!?" The brunette cried and jumped around excitedly in front of the raven haired girl.

"You mean the engagement ring isn't enough proof?" Rinoa laughed as Selphie grabbed her hands and continued to bounce.

"I know! But I never thought he actually would! Honestly I thought we were going to have to go out, buy you the ring, put it in his hand, and then hold him at gun point to get him to finally do it." Selphie laughed.

"He had been talking about it for a while. I'm actually glad he finally did it of his own free will. Otherwise, I don't think he would have appreciated what Zell and I had planned." Irvine smiled from behind the bouncing Selphie.

"Well, so long as he doesn't suffer under cardiac arrest at the altar I think he'll be fine." Rinoa smiled as she admired the diamond engagement ring.

Truth was they were both still very young. Odds were that the engagement would be a long one.

OoOoOoOoO

"So, you actually went to see the doctor." Kiros admired as he reigned in his yellow chocobo closer to Laguna who rode his own white bird.

"Well, I figured it couldn't hurt. Plus perhaps I could finally get your nagging to stop." Laguna smirked as he waved to a pedestrian as they moved their way down the streets of Esthar.

The day was crisp and cool. Puffy clouds floating above the city brought with them no threats of rain. A large domed enclosure soon came into view as the two rounded a corner.

"Speaking of nagging, the doctor contacted me earlier saying you had to go and see him as soon as possible for your results-"

"I'll race you to the park!" Laguna quickly stepped in as he threw his mount into full stride, almost colliding with a passing street vendor.

Kiros watched as the bird blurred out of sight and into the dome. He would have to admit that he was grateful Laguna retained his childlike qualities even under the stress of running a country. In a way, it felt like Laguna's optimism and strength was the only thing keeping them all going.

Laguna laughed as he veered around inside the large enclosure, the fresh fragrances from the grass and trees enhancing his spirits further.

"Kiros! When are you ever going to train that bird! You'll never win the next tournament!" Laguna cried as he watched the yellow chocobo with his friend slowly approaching the park. Still laughing he turned only to have his snowy mount halt in its tracts.

"Oh, hey, Ward. Finished training the new recruits for the day?" Laguna smiled down to the wall that stood in front of him.

"…"

"This is about the doctor thing, isn't it?" Ward remained silent as always as Kiros finally approached the two of them. Laguna looked back to his other friend who simply nodded. A limousine then pulled up outside the entrance to the park as Ward reached up and grabbed hold of Laguna's chocobo.

"Okay, you're both right. I'll go see the doctor." Laguna hopped down and started to head to his waiting ride, head hung slightly, shoulders drooped. Kiros and Ward watched as their comrade walked off as if going to his death.

"Whatever it is that's ailing him. I pray to Hyne they can help him."

"…"

"You're right. Such prayers may be too late." Kiros frowned as the limo pulled away and the two headed for the stables.

OoOoOoOoO

"So, Doc, what's the diagnosis? That gum I swallowed when I was 10 finally eating a hole in my stomach lining to be causing me to cough up blood?" Laguna joked as he sat on the examining table. The doctor had his back facing Laguna as he studied his chart. He was silent for a few minutes before he finally closed the documents. He turned around solemnly to face his patient. Laguna's face had not changed from the joking look he held when he first came in. Time would only tell if Laguna could hold that same outlook after what he had to say.

"Mr. President-"

"Doc, Laguna, is fine. Even the people of Esthar have grown comfortable by calling me by my name."

The doctor paused and nodded, "Laguna- I'm afraid your situation is far worse than swallowed gum."

"Oh really, did I not get rid of all the shrapnel in my chest from when I was in the army?"

"Sir, you have a serious disease known as _pneumoresin_."

Laguna paused before continuing with his usual attitude, "Pneumo-whatsit? Sounds more like a drink I may have had last night."

"Sir, this is no laughing matter. _Pneumoresin_ is a very rare and serious disease. We haven't come across a case in many years. I would have to place the blame on your parents but because we have no medical records-"

"Wait." Laguna stopped the doctor in mid stride at his last statement. A serious look had crossed the president's usual happy visage. "Why would my parents be the ones to blame?"

"Well, _pneumoresin_ is hereditary. In every family we've diagnosed, every male in each family has had it." The doctor continued.

"And you've been able to treat it." Laguna urged on.

"We have, but-" The doctor paused and finally looked to Laguna. "This disease needs to be combated while the patient is still young. A patient will never know they have the disease until symptoms occur. In your case, the coughing up blood is a sign that the cells have migrated to your lungs. I'm afraid by this point there is nothing we can do." He said at last with a very solemn look upon his face.

Laguna could see how much this news was paining the doctor. For the past 20 years, Esthar had seen a very prosperous time under Laguna's leadership. And now, he basically just carried out the president's death sentence.

"Even though this isn't a good time, in a way, it's a good thing you never had children." The doctor started again.

"What was that?" Laguna queried now far more interested than before. He could care less if he was going to die tomorrow. But if something were to happen to Squall because he never let him know about this, he couldn't die happy.

"Well, since it's hereditary, if you had a son, your son would have the same disease as you do. However, since we already know this now, we could have already treated your son without future worries." Laguna jumped from the table and grabbed the doctor's shoulders.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY-" Laguna was in the middle of shaking the doctor senseless until he found his composure.

'If this is all true, I can get to Squall before anything can happen and get him under medication so he doesn't suffer the same fate.' He thought as he released his hold on the physician.

"Sorry, Dr. Farrin," Laguna settled back to leaning against the table. "How old does the patient have to be before he can no longer receive treatment?"

"Ahh, well…" Dr. Farrin readjusted his glasses as he tried to regain his own composure from being knocked around. "The age varies from very young to around 25 years. You were lucky to have seen your late 40s before these symptoms began to show." Laguna wasn't listening to the rest the doctor had said. He didn't care about what was in store for himself. The only thing crossing his mind was making sure Squall would be alright. "Why are you showing so much concern? I would think you'd be more interested in seeing to yourself. As our records show, there are no other Loire's."

'No, but there is a Leonhart-Loire,' Laguna worried to himself. "Well, what kind of treatment are we talking about?"

"Well, first the person needs to be brought here to our labs so we can run a diagnostic on them. Then they have to undergo monthly blood transfusions as well as taking daily medications. These procedures have been working over the years, but as far as our research has held there have been no signs of completely getting rid of the disease."

"But as long as they continue to go through the treatments, they can live a long and healthy life?" Laguna said getting into the Doctor's face again.

"Well, as healthy as can be expected."

"_Can be expected_ doesn't fly! He will have a healthy life if I have anything to do with it!" Laguna fumed as he stormed through the door leaving behind a very confused and unsettled Dr. Farrin.

'This can't be happening. What more can I do to him that he doesn't even know about.' Laguna mentally barraged himself as he headed straight for the suite. 'I need to get to him soon. Maybe I should invite him out here. No, I should go see him in Balamb.' Laguna had found himself pacing in the suite as soon as he had entered it. The two stoic figures standing by the opposite wall were completely ignored.

"Laguna-"

'He needs to get out here real soon. I'll take the Ragnarok and pick him up tonight.'

"Laguna-"

'Or maybe it'd be better if I bring the doc out there to see him."

"LAGUNA-!" Kiros finally snapped the raven haired president out of his musings, as well as making him crash over one of the legs of a chair.

"Kiros! Ward! Guys, we have a problem. We need to get Squall over here to see the doc. His life is in serious jeopardy! Come on, let's go get the Ragnarok started up and head for Balamb." Laguna was already marching half way through the door as Ward reached over and grabbed the raving president by the collar.

"Hold up, Mr. President. You need to sit down and think this over rationally before you start gallivanting off across the world." Kiros stated from his solemn stance near the door, not looking to his friend.

"But this is a life and death situation, I need to see Squall." Laguna protested but Ward held firm.

"Why do you need to see Squall so badly? We had you see the doctor concerning your health, not Squall's." Kiros interjected trying to make sense of his friend's upheaval. Laguna finally stopped fighting Ward and slowly moved back into the room.

Laguna watched as both Kiros and Ward held their ground. Each one had a strong yet concerned look to them. Actually, this felt like perhaps the first time either one of them had shown this much worry in his ramblings.

Sighing in defeat, Laguna decided to explain the situation. "It seems that these coughing fits are symptoms of this serious disease that I have in my lungs." Kiros' eyes grew wide at this making Laguna look away quickly as he continued, "But I'm fine." He turned back and added, "See this disease is hereditary and if found in the family's genes, then every male will be susceptible to it. However, there are two different strands to it, so the fatal strand skips a generation. I have the negative strand which means I will have the symptoms of the disease, but it won't kill me."

"And with Squall being your son, he has the positive strand." Kiros put together.

Laguna's head hung as he sighed with a quiet, "yes."

Kiros looked over to Ward who simply closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. They both looked to their friend who was now slumped in a chair, his head held in his hands. Laguna looked like he had aged 20 years.

"So we just need to get Squall treated for the disease and he'll be fine." Kiros planned as Laguna looked up to him, a smile creasing his grim appearance.

"Yes, and we need to get to him as soon as possible." Laguna said with determination. Now standing and looking his friends directly in the eye.

"But how will you explain this to him? If it's hereditary, then he will know you're his father. How do you think he's going to take this? Telling him he has a deadly disease that needs to be treated now will only make him ask how you know, and you'll have to tell him that it runs in the family. That's a lot to take in at once." Kiros questioned.

This put a lot in perspective for Laguna. It hadn't even struck him yet that Squall still didn't know he was his father. "I'll talk to Rinoa first. I'll explain everything to her. If anyone can help me get through to Squall, it'd be her." Laguna decided as he moved closer to the two stationary sentinels.

"You're sure about all of this?" Kiros asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes. I've done enough to hurt Squall already by being MIA his entire life. I will not allow his future to be ruined by me as well." Kiros and Ward both nodded at this. "Ward, I'm putting you in charge while we're gone. We should be back soon." Laguna than ran from the room, wishing he was already in the Ragnarok on his way to Balamb.

Silence remained in the room as Kiros looked to Ward with worry in his eyes. They each could read each other's thoughts without even having to vocalize them. Some stories would be ending sooner than was designed.

OoOoOoOoO

Laguna stationed himself in the pilot's seat as he waited for Kiros to board. His leg had begun to cramp up while he had been talking to his friends. It was still cramped even now, and he began to wonder if it would ever go away, knowing he had lied to the only people who had stuck by him through everything life had thrown at him. By doing so, had he written his own death sentence, and shunned himself before Hyne… and Raine.

OoOoOoOoO

Dr. Farrin came running into the presidential suite after hearing the news that the President would be gone for a short period. Only finding Ward, the doctor looked worried.

"Master Ward, when the President returns, please make sure he doesn't over exert himself anymore. It's not good for his health." The doctor explained to the ever stoic Ward. He nodded in reply giving the doctor his leave. Slightly out of breath, the doctor left and made his way back to his office.

'If he doesn't settle down, it's only going to speed up the disease's course, and he already has such a short time.'

**A/N: ** So that's it for chapter 1. Rather dismal and sad. It's not looking good for the Leonhart-Loire family, let alone all the people who it will also affect. And the disease is only one thing Laguna has to worry about. What he doesn't know, is that a surprising enemy is at his heels ready for when Laguna has his back turned.

Please R&R on your way out! Next chapter coming real soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary: ** It's been two years since defeating Ultimecia and Laguna still has yet to reveal to Squall who he is to him. However, while trying to reach that point Laguna is met with challenges that may speed up or hinder that process. A new threat is brewing somewhere to the north and not just Laguna needs to watch out for it.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this aka. The bad guys will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading: ** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't… I just like doing it this way.

**-Chapter 2-**

OoOoOoOoO

The underground labyrinth was buzzing with bird songs and the crocking of frogs. Water swirled down tiny streams and into larger rivers that finally emptied into a large centralized lake. Resting deep into the heart of the planet, the shumi tribe dwelled, however it wasn't as quiet and calm as it generally use to be.

"Members of the high council. I, Elder Rubison, come to you with a pledge." The youngest shumi elder raised his voice to the older elders of their tribe. "We have all noticed the steady decline in the great mother's life force. We Shumi, being so closely connected to the giver that protects us, can feel her scream." He paused as he turned to focus on the other row of elders. "And who is it that is creating this travesty? Who continues to reap our great mother's riches?" Rubison declared as he slammed his large hand down on the podium he stood at.

"Why, the surface dwellers of course." Came one elder's weak voice.

"Exactly. The surface dwelling humans, who have no connections to our great mother, who don't feel the pain she feels, continues to spend her energies on their meaningless lives." Rubison argued as he spread his arms out wide. "If the humans continue to be allowed to exploit the great mother's resources, she will disappear along with the rest of us."

"Elder Rubison, what you seem to be declaring is war. Our race is a gentle and loving people. You can not just expect us to run to the surface and try to fight the humans. Their powers are great, and their numbers far out weight our own." One of the elder's explained.

"Your admiration for the mother does not go unnoticed. We have already been in dealings with Master Laguna concerning the mother's welfare. He has seen to new sources of cleaner energy to help replenish what has been taken. Surely we can not begrudge his trials." Another elder spoke up in addition to the first.

"But Master Laguna has only done so much and his country reaps more of the mother's strength than any other human country on the surface. While their population continues to grow, the mother's time depletes. We must act in helping fix the destruction the humans have committed, as time will only continue to speed up the process." Rubison demanded from his post.

"Again, Elder Rubison, even if we were to interfere with the humans. What good would it do? The wound is still too large to be healed over night. These things will still take time, and trying to bring about change through fighting will only deepen that wound." A separate elder spoke.

"We will review your proposal over the coming day." The final elder finished signaling the conclusion of the meeting.

The light's dimmed plunging the youngest elder into darkness and to think about what the high council had said. He turned and left the council chambers to enter the sunlit grotto, located far from the main town.

'Well, I can't say I didn't try to make them see my way. Shame, I was really hoping it wouldn't come down to this.'

OoOoOoOoO

"Daddy! Daddy! You have to come see this!" The young girl cried from her father's feet, waving her arms in the direction of the front door.

"What is it sweetie?" The father asked as he cleaned his latest catch of Balamb fish.

"There is a huge dragon outside!" The girl cried excitedly, which finally grabbed her father's attention from the cutting board, with an exclaimed, "WHAT!"

The father bolted to the door with the young girl at his heels. Grabbing a pistol from the top shelf of a nearby closet he ran out the door only to be greeted by packed streets with pedestrians all gazing up at the giant red-

"See, Daddy! I told you there was a dragon!" The father calmed some after realizing that the dragon his daughter was talking about was in fact the Ragnarok, which sat hovering above the town of Balamb.

"Is it going to eat us, Daddy?" The girl asked tugging at her father's shirt.

"No, sweetheart. That dragon is actually an airship from Esthar." He said as he leaned down to his little girl and picked her up. "What I would like to know is why is it here?" He said under his breath with a worried tone.

OoOoOoOoO

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kiros exclaimed as the mighty airship rocked forward and back precariously as Laguna messed with the controls.

"Ahh, well, see I usually have a pilot along with me to do all the landings." Laguna laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck to his friend's irritated sigh.

"Well if we're going to at least _attempt_ to land, we should maybe do it somewhere that isn't directly above a town filled with innocent bystanders." Kiros pointed out as he looked down to the small town of Balamb. Laguna followed his gaze and with an exaggerated, "_Oh_", slowly moved the goliath airship out of harms way.

"By Hyne's word, you honestly didn't know you were hovering over Balamb." Kiros stated as Laguna brought the Ragnarok around a small forest and to a larger clearing, still out of sight of Balamb Garden.

"Wha- of course I knew we were! I was just looking for a good place to bring her down." Laguna stated as he looked over the dashboard in hopes of a single button that said 'Land'.

"And you wondered why we never let you drive while we were in the army."

"I drove!" Laguna countered as he finally located the landing gear instruments.

"You drove until we got that huge ticket from the general because you decided to leave the rover parked in the middle of the street back in Deling." Kiros stated as Laguna finally brought the Ragnarok to rest, if a rather shaky one.

"Wait-" Laguna turned to Kiros at this, "We were ticketed over that?" Kiros nodded as Laguna's face went into shock only to be interrupted by a racing Moomba from below deck.

"Yeah, we're here. You know what to do." Laguna smiled to the fiery red creature who cried in acknowledgment and quickly ran from the bridge just as fast as he had arrived.

"What are you having the Moombas do?" Kiros questioned, albeit surprised that Laguna had planned ahead after his disgruntled performance before they left Esthar.

"I'm having them go grab Rinoa and bring her back here. If I walked into Balamb Garden, Cid would have the entire SeeD welcoming committee out there for me, and then there would be no way for me to avoid Squall. Let alone drop the bomb about me being his father and how he contracted a deadly disease because of me." Laguna sighed as he turned and watched the red dot chase across the landscape.

Kiros shook his head and decided to change the subject. "They're not going to like those moombas running in there like that." Laguna shrugged at this as he reclined back, trying to work out his words in hope he could get through to Rinoa and hopefully in turn get through to Squall.

OoOoOoOoO

"Laguna! Laguna!"

"Woah- what?" Rinoa spun around in her seat in the Garden's library as the loud cry broke the usual silence. Two moombas bounced up and down before the girl as three of Balamb's new security team came running in, out of breath, trying to catch the unexpected guests.

"We're sorry, Miss. Heartilly. They came in through the front gate at full speed. We weren't ready for them." One of the guards saluted. "We'll take care of them for you." The guard moved to one of the moombas which in turn made the tiny creature dart around him and under his legs, dropping the weary guard to the floor.

"OW! You damn little-"

"Please, sir. It's alright, I'll take care of them." Rinoa stood up, addressing the three of them as the fallen guard got back up to his feet.

"But, moombas are not permitted in the garden." The guard announced, trying to stick to his duties.

"I understand, but I can take care of them. Thank you for your help." She nodded to the three. The guard sighed and turned to his comrades and nodded. Once they had left, and Rinoa was alone with the two moombas she brought her attention to them.

"Now, what is this about Laguna? He's in Esthar, not here." Rinoa stated as the same moomba who had knocked down the guard jumped up and waved his large clawed paws in the air, exclaimed Laguna's name some more. The other moomba darted back and forth from the door to Rinoa trying to explain what they wanted.

"Do you want me to follow you?" She asked, walking the path the moomba was running into the ground.

"Laguna!" Was the same cry from the other as she began to follow the racing creature out into the hall.

"I should get Squall first and have him come see what the problem is." Rinoa chimed as she began to turn to the main elevator.

"Grrr- Nnnooo" The moomba cried, completely taking Rinoa back at the English. "Laguna!" It cried once more as it took hold of her arm and began to try to drag her back to the main gate.

"Okay- okay. I'll follow you." She then picked up her pace as she followed the two moombas. She passed the three guards from before and waved to them as they watched her run after the red creatures with a stunned stare.

Finally reaching the plains, Rinoa looked around for some sign of, she guessed, Laguna.

"So what exactly was it you wanted to show me?" She asked looking down at the excited moombas. One of them cried out in a long high cry, and over the banken two more moombas came up with a chocobo trotting behind them. She gave a slight laugh and thought, 'I'll have to keep this in mind next time we want to catch a chocobo.'

Once the two moombas and the chocobo reached them they waved their arms and cried Laguna's name for the twentieth time. Rinoa shrugged, and with her shooting star at the ready, what harm could really befall her on the small continent. Climbing on she moved the large bird into full speed as the moombas darted off to where they had come from. While without much effort, the large aircraft came into view almost instantly. Rinoa had to wonder why all the trouble to get her to the ship.

OoOoOoOoO

"You know what I just realized-" Laguna paused as they waited in the passenger's seating below the bridge. "What if she drags Squall out here with her. She wouldn't really follow moombas out of the garden like that unattended."

Kiros stopped and looked at his friend, "You mean you didn't write a letter to help explain to Rinoa that you were out here waiting?"

"Well- no... but I've been teaching them English so I figured she should be able to tell." Laguna twiddled his thumbs as this sounded even worse to Kiros.

"The only thing they've ever said has been your name. You really thought they could relay a message." Laguna half shrugged at his friend's remark, leaving Kiros to just sigh and shake his head. "Although, I wouldn't put it past Rinoa to just run out here anyway. She was with a Resistance Group in Timber after all."

"LOOK! They got her!" Laguna stood up excitedly from his seat and pointed like a child at the golden and red dots heading towards the ship. "Quick, let's go greet her!"

"Laguna, you need to relax a little. Remember why you came here." Kiros struck on, bringing Laguna back to the severe reality that they were facing. He had practically forgotten why they had come. The thought of seeing Rinoa and than Squall was just far too exciting for him. He hadn't talked to them since they destroyed Ultimecia... but he didn't really have much of a reason to. There were to many problems in Esthar that he needed to contend to. No matter how much he wanted to be with his son and to finally get to know him, his duties to his citizens had to come first. After all, he thought he had plenty of time to see to the son he had neglected his entire life.

Before Laguna could say another word, the automatic doors slid apart revealing the young beauty with her four furry escorts. The moombas all cried Laguna's name in unison followed by Rinoa's own, "Laguna!", as she bounded into the room and hugged him tightly.

"H-hi there, Rinoa." He said as he awkwardly patted her back.

She stood back, a smile across her face as wide as the Ragnarok itself.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" She looked over Laguna's shoulder to notice Kiros standing aside quietly. "And Kiros, wow, this is quite the treat! How come you didn't come inside the Garden? You know you're all welcome anytime." She asked as she stood back, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Ahh, well, it's a bit complicated." Laguna started as he rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze to the floor.

"Not interested in all the attention you'd get?" She winked to Kiros who smiled slightly at Rinoa's jest.

"More like a certain someone's attention I didn't want." Laguna stated as he brought his gaze back on the young girl. Her smile quickly faded with Laguna's cold tone as he motioned for her to have a seat.

Rinoa didn't like this at all. For the period she had known Laguna, and from the stories Squall had told her, Laguna was always a very cheerful person. She had never heard of Laguna showing any sort of signs of regret or fatigue, even now as he was getting older. Perhaps things in Esthar were finally wearing on him and he was here searching for help. Or Rinoa could hope it was just his mid-life crisis.

"I avoided going directly to the garden knowing that if I did, Squall would be at the doors immediately wanting to know what I wanted. Well, what I have to say can't be expressed as easily as I would like it to." Laguna paused as he took a seat of his own, knowing his leg would begin to cramp any minute. "I needed to talk to you, and only you, Rinoa, because I know you can talk to Squall for me. He trusts you and I know if I brought this to him myself he'd probably throw me out of Cid's office window." He tried to crack a smile at the mental image but quickly lost it as the lingering presence of his dread neared. Kiros walked up behind him and rested a hand on his weary friend's shoulder. Knowing Kiros was beside him gave the president strength and he pressed on.

"I really don't know how to say this, but to put it bluntly-" He paused, his mouth had gone dry now as he starred at his clasped hands on his lap. Suddenly another pair of hands were on his which brought his attention upwards and looking into the eyes of his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Laguna. Whatever it is, no matter how hard or absurd it may be, we're here for you. Everyone considers you, Kiros, and Ward like family. And like a family, we stick by you one-hundred percent." Her eyes were soft and warm, her smile was comforting, trying to give Laguna the strength he needed. "Trust us, like you would trust Kiros and Ward." She said as she brushed his bangs away from his face.

Laguna sighed, which only made Rinoa squeeze his hands tighter. Finding an ounce of courage within himself, Laguna straightened up and looked the young women in her eyes. "I'm Squall's father."

Rinoa's hands continued to rest on Laguna's as a quizzical look crossed her face. "You're- his father?" She questioned, her grasp loosening.

Laguna began to feel himself breaking out into a sweat. "Yes, Rinoa. I am Squall's biological father. His mother was Raine Leonhart." Rinoa had stood up and taken a step back from Laguna as he continued. "She passed away after giving birth to him. I had been traveling searching for Ellone who had been taken to Esthar. I went there and finally found her. I sent her back to Winhill to be with Raine, but Esthar was in need of help." Laguna quickly began to talk faster now as his emotions began to stir. How many times had he gone over this story in his mind, knowing that if he had only been there for Raine he could have saved her, rather than staying in Esthar. "After helping seal away Adel, I was asked to be the president. Esthar was in need of serious guidance so I agreed. Hyne, I was so stupid! Because of me, Raine died giving birth to Squall. To which him and Ellone both went to Matron's Orphanage." Laguna looked at his hands as they shook. His palms had grown clammy. "I was just so busy with rebuilding Esthar that I forgot about the people who were closest to me. It wasn't for a long time before I learned of what had happened."

Rinoa had remained quiet and listened to Laguna's story. Kiros had still remained by Laguna's side, his hand grasping Laguna's shoulder tightly, trying to calm his friend down. Kiros knew how hard this was for him, and he had seen Laguna break down many times to the point where he thought Laguna would never recover. The only thing bringing him back was his duties to his people.

"But why now? Why wait so long if you knew your son was alone?" Rinoa's eyes glistened with oncoming tears. She could only think about the years Squall had lived through, alone and missing out on so many things life had to offer him. And then the tragedy that sat before her.

"I honestly thought I was going to bring the truth with me to my grave." Laguna began, his hands still shaking. "After I met Squall, he was so much older, and had lived so long without any parents that I figured he would probably be better off without knowing he had one still alive. And besides, who would want a beaten down old man like me for their father." Rinoa was back in front of Laguna in a split second, her hand colliding with Laguna's cheek in one swift movement. The ringing sound from Rinoa's slap was all that lingered in the room as word's escaped everyone.

"Don't you dare say such a thing." Rinoa blurted out, her hands doubled into fists, while tears streamed down her cheeks. "You should show pride in yourself for just knowing you're the father of that brilliant young man. He would rather know he had a father who was strong and someone who never gave up, then to find his father had been beaten by what life threw at him. Show some respect for your son by first showing respect for yourself." Her words were angry and they clung to the air like webs that quickly trapped Laguna within them. He was a fool, and she was right. What right did he have to act in such a way, after everything Squall had went through and continued with everyday.

Laguna stood, and looked straight at the wonder that was before him. Her face, wet with tears, still showed such strength and determination. She hadn't backed down. She hadn't run. Just like she had said, like a family, she was there for him even if times were at their hardest.

"Thank you, Rinoa. You really are your mother's daughter." Rinoa looked at him with a slight confused look in her eyes. "But sadly, such news isn't even the hardest yet to come."

**A/N**: The end of chapter 2! Poor Laguna, and he thought telling her he was Squall's father would be tough. Now try to lay down the news that her fiance, soon to be husband, just might die before they even begin their new life. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and please drop a review on your way out and tell me what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up real soon. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary: ** It's been two years since defeating Ultimecia and Laguna still has yet to reveal to Squall who he is to him. However, while trying to reach that point Laguna is met with challenges that may speed up or hinder that process. A new threat is brewing somewhere to the north and not just Laguna needs to watch out for it.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this aka. The bad guys will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading: ** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't… I just like doing it this way.

**-Chapter 3-**

OoOoOoOoO

The room had grown stoic. Laguna's dread hung on him like a ton of bricks and Rinoa just searched his eyes for answers. She hadn't felt that the news of Laguna being Squall's father was in the least bit terrible like how Laguna portrayed it as. The way he held himself around Squall was always one of dignity, pride, and respect towards the young man, and now she knew why. Laguna had no feelings of resentment towards his son, and never saw him as being a burden, but it was the past which remained the burden.

With a heavy sigh Laguna continued, "I don't know how to tell you this, but something needs to be done and done now." Laguna paused again. Why couldn't he just throw it out there. Time was being wasted because of his insecurities. "I spoke with my doctor today concerning some recent coughing attacks I've been having. I had plenty of reason to believe it was nothing, however, turns out that I have a rare disease known as _pneumoresin._ It's hereditary, so because Squall is my son, he has it as well."

"What! But, Squall has never shown any signs of being sick!" Rinoa pleaded, trying to be optimistic about it.

"Which is why I am in such a hurry. The disease needs to be treated before any symptoms are shown, otherwise the disease is fatal." He heard Kiros shift behind him which made Laguna jump remembering he was there. "Ahh, but, even though I've shown symptoms, I will be fine. See, the disease is only fatal to every other generation." Laguna quickly recovered.

"So, we just need to get Squall medicated and all will be well."

"That's it!" Laguna cried with a forced smile to the young girl. He stood up and walked to where she stood. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

"Rinoa-" He began before bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "I will do, everything in my power, to make sure Squall is safe. Even if it's my last and only duty to him as his father, I will protect him. You've both fought so hard for so long and I'm not going to let something like this keep you from reaching your own paradise." He stood up and looked down to her. Her eyes had brimmed with tears once again as she starred up at him, how he had aged.

She could see how Laguna's thoughts were steadily draining him. His posture wasn't as straight as it once was, his hair looked like it had grayed that much more. Even though not much time had passed since he learned of the news, his eyes revealed sleepless nights.

Without saying a word, she moved towards him and hugged him tightly, much like how she hugged her own father after her mother's parting. She felt him tense under the sudden closeness which made her sigh. "Laguna- I don't want this to be the only thing you do for your son. This is only the start of a new and brighter future for you and Squall. In a way, I'm happy for this, because it was able to bring us all together." She stepped back, her cheeks glistened once again, but her face now held a smile.

"It may be unfortunate, but hope is still with us, and as long as he have that we can continue on." She said with determination now. Her spirit brightening.

"You're right, Rinoa. There is still hope in saving Squall, and I will not let him slip away from me again." Laguna nodded.

"We should start over to the Garden if we want to confront Squall." Kiros interrupted. "We don't know how much time we actually have."

"Thanks, Kiros. Talking isn't action." Laguna walked back to the controls and lifted the Ragnarok off the ground and pushed it forward towards Balamb Garden. The sun was already setting so the gates would be closing soon. Where could they all talk about this? Should he let Rinoa talk to Squall before he confronted him? Probably. Otherwise, Squall would more than likely deny all of it and not take any treatment. Especially seeing as there are no given symptoms before it's too late.

"You and Kiros wait down in the Quad. I'll send Quistis to come and get you after I reason with Squall. We'll all talk together on the 2nd floor Balcony. The air should help us all keep cool." Rinoa analyzed as the Ragnarok settled on the ground in front of the school.

"You're on." Laguna smiled back at her. She nodded and left the two men to themselves. They watched in silence as she disappeared into the Garden before Kiros suddenly broke the calm.

"You're a horrible lier." Laguna laughed at his companions comment.

"Shall we." He stood up and headed out the door leaving Kiros watching him as he left. Kiros' thoughts floated back to his confrontation with the doctor after Laguna had already ran off to the Ragnarok.

_"I can always tell when Laguna is lieing." Kiros said to the doctor as they both watched the Ragnarok fire up it's engines. _

_The doctor sighed, "He will die."_

_Kiros shook his head. 'Not fatal to you is it, Laguna? Why do you still try to protect us?' Kiros thought as the intercom suddenly came over with Laguna's voice badgering Kiros to hurry up._

_"How long does he have?" Kiros questioned, his voice lacking any sort of emotion._

_"A few more months at the most. But if he overexerts himself, it'll be sooner."_

_Kiros nodded and with a solemn, "I understand." Followed Laguna to the Ragnarok. He knew this would be the last mission they faced together, and the only way Laguna would allow himself to pass on peacefully was to know his son was safe. He at least owed that much to Raine._

OoOoOoOoO

"So it's a deal then. I will supply the Esthar technology, while you supply the armed forces to use it."

"Now, Shumi. You're certain this is going to work." In a split second, the general's throat was in a death grip by the massive hands of the elder Shumi.

"Do not disrespect me, human. I may have come to you with the proposal, but you had no ground to stand-on if I hadn't." The Shumi elder growled.

"Now, now, I'm sure General Caraway didn't mean no disrespect, Elder Rubison. We understand that your plan is fool-proof. But we're more curious in how you knew about Laguna's sudden illness."

Rubison released Caraway from his grasp and turned to the ex-headmaster of Galbadia Garden. "Well first, Laguna's illness was never anything sudden. It laid dormant in his DNA since he was born. The only way I knew about it was because when he washed up on the beach in front of our village so many years ago, the elders at the time took it for themselves to care for him until he was well again. But for me, this was the perfect opportunity to deal with a human up close. I had been studying them for a while now but what I really wanted was a sample of their DNA." He paused and turned to Caraway to finish the rest.

"It was easy to obtain a sample, and it wasn't long before I found the mutant disease attached to his Y chromosome. I kept this knowledge to myself, and untimely sealed Laguna's fate. He would never know he had the _pneumoresin_ disease due to his disconnection with his family." He paused once more and turned away to look out over the massive Deling city.

"And now that Laguna is showing signs of the disease, he hasn't much time left before it consumes him. And then, Esthar will be in a state of turmoil once again. Sure his right hand men will take over for him in his passing, but we'll be attacking so suddenly, and they'll have been in such disarray by the death of their dear friend they won't even know what hit them!" Rubison cried as he turned and slammed his mighty fist onto the desk next to them. Causing Caraway and Martine to jump.

"But what of the rest of your tribe? How were you able to get them to agree to such a thing? The Shumi have always lived under rules of peace." Martine questioned the shumi.

"After I caused a little 'Great Mother' destruction, it was blamed on Esthar which caused the high council to finally decide to act. So long as they remained anonymous in this, they agreed to help the Galbadian army to put an end to Esthar's continuous lack of care for the 'Great Mother'." Rubison finished, rolling his eyes at the terminology of his people.

"So when do we attack?" Caraway questioned, now getting slightly agitated by all the talk.

"Once Laguna's symptoms worsen and he can no longer pose as a threat, we move in. I anticipate a few weeks before hand. So I would suggest getting your troops trained and ready for the infiltration. I've re-opened old mines that will be used for private training of your troops in the mountains of Trabia. The tech is already in place. So I suggest you move your people there and get a move on."

OoOoOoOoO

"Yes, send more supplies if it is needed. Have they been able to get to their flight systems yet?"

"Negative. The few cranes that they have are having difficulty moving the rubble." Xu announced after just returning to Balamb after a three month stay at Trabia Garden during it's repairs.

"If we could just get it to fly then we could have it repaired in no time in FH." Squall studied the diagrams and reports that were in his hand, courtesy of Xu. After destroying Ultimecia, Balamb Garden took on full responsibility of seeing to getting Trabia Garden back up and running. They had already transported numerous workers and supplies from Fisherman's Horizon but it still wasn't enough.

"Understood. However, we're still not sure if she's even flight capable. Trabia Garden was built far before Balamb and Galbadia Gardens." Xu countered.

"But you said you saw the mechanisms to approve flight." Squall interjected, now a bit frustrated.

"Yes, but they're so old. Even the workers from FH can't figure them out."

Squall shook his head and sighed. Along with the repairs to Trabia Garden, Balamb Garden was acting like a hotel to house the students and staff. Rooms were already over compensating, and the student body had begun to complain about the lack of room and over crowded classes.

"If the workers from FH can't figure them out, then we need to find someone who can." Squall decided as he moved past Xu and looked out the giant glass windows. Just then, his gaze fell on a large dark red ship that looked all too familiar. He hadn't noticed it before because all of it's lights had been turned off, and with it's dark colours it blended with the forests and mountains to the side of the garden.

"Nida. When did the Ragnarok arrive?" Squall shot the question quickly at the man who stood by the controls.

"Ahh, I haven't the faintest idea. I didn't even know it was there." Nida said rather taken aback.

'Ugh, if the Ragnarok was here, then Laguna was here. What could he possibly want?' Squall thought as he tried to come up with some motive.

"This actually may be a good opportunity. Esthar may have workers who have a wider knowledge. Fisherman's Horizon houses former Esthar citizens but they haven't dealt with technology in so long that they're out dated. I'll use this sudden arrival to see if we can find some assistance from Esthar." Squall decided as he nodded to Xu and Nida and headed back down the lift only to run smack into-

"Rinoa!" Squall caught Rinoa's arms before she went falling backwards. "What's the matter? You seem out of breath." Squall looked at her slightly worried.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I just need to talk to you." Rinoa said as she grabbed his arm and started to walk him back to the elevator.

"Can it wait? The Ragnarok is here and I'm assuming Laguna is on board. I need to talk to him concerning-"

"No, I need to talk to you now." Rinoa interrupted as they got off on the second floor and started down the hall.

"Well, at least let me have someone go and meet them. The guards at the door won't let them in even if he is the president of Esthar." Squall attempted as the raven haired girl wouldn't back down.

"No need. I already have it covered." Rinoa opened the door to the balcony and lead her fiancee outside. A clear shot of the giant dragon like ship could be seen from here. He was shocked at just how well the ship could be hidden under dark.

"Alright then, what is so important that it couldn't wait?" Squall sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. What was it? Did he forget Laguna's birthday and she was holding some surprise party for him. That certainly sounded like Rinoa to him.

"Laguna came to tell you that your life is in danger."

'That did not sound like Rinoa.' Squall thought as he ran over her words.

"What do you mean my life is in danger? If it is, I'm sure we can handle it. Is the Galbadian army reforming?" Squall questioned, finding Rinoa's concern a little misplaced. They had destroyed a sorceress from the future. He didn't feel that there was much that could harm them by this point.

Rinoa shook her head. "No. This is something internal." She looked up at him now and continued. "Laguna came here to tell you that you have a deadly disease and if not taken care of now, you could die."

"WHAT!" Rinoa jumped at his exclamation. "Why is he telling you such things!? I just went and saw Dr. Kadowaski for a check up and she said I was in perfect health. What is leading you to believe such a thing?"

"Because the disease is hereditary-" A familiar voice said from behind them as Squall spun around, "-and because I'm your father." Laguna stood in the doorway, Kiros directly behind him.

Squall just starred at this man he thought he once knew. Emotions felt like they had escaped him as the scene washed over him. Laguna, the man who was a bumbling fool in the army; a whinnying, cry baby who seemed to escape death by simply tripping over his own feet to avoid it; and miraculously running the largest country on the planet. This man, was his father.

"Why?" Was all Squall could voice.

"Well I found out today that this disease is hereditary-"

"No! Why are you my father?" Squall demanded, as he interrupted the president.

Laguna was taken back in his words as he tried to figure out how to answer his question, "Ahh- well, do I have to go over the 'birds and the bees' story with you?"

A chuckle slightly escaped Squall's lips which made everyone take a small step back. It wasn't often that Squall showed a lot of emotion, but ever since Rinoa came into the picture Squall had been a bit more open about it.

"No-" Squall's voice turned serious again as he darted daggers through Laguna's eyes. "Why do I have a misguided fool for a father."

Squall's words cleaved into Laguna as if he had cut them into him with his gunblade. Rinoa had gasped at this and grabbed hold of Squall's arm to try to get him to see reason but he just shook her off. He was angry, angry at the thought that Laguna had known about him his entire life and yet let him grow-up alone with no one. Angry that he could be so selfish to ignore his duties as a parent. Angry that the images he had saw of his father had been dashed and replaced by a man who lived his life by making mistakes.

"Squall- I think right now we should be worrying about your health. When we know you'll be okay, then we can confront this matter." Rinoa tried to reason as she tried to slip her hand in his. He allowed it and tried to let himself calm down. He didn't want to upset Rinoa so he nodded, and without another word passed by the statue that was Laguna and left the balcony with Rinoa in tow.

"I know how he feels." Laguna finally spoke up as he walked to the railing. Kiros watched from the door in silence. "Someone with such pride, only to find out that his father is exactly that-" Laguna paused as he looked up into the stars, the breeze lifting his hair up and around his face. "-a fool."

**A/N: **Another one down, and... more to come. hehe Stay tuned! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary: ** It's been two years since defeating Ultimecia and Laguna still has yet to reveal to Squall who he is to him. However, while trying to reach that point Laguna is met with challenges that may speed up or hinder that process. A new threat is brewing somewhere to the north and not just Laguna needs to watch out for it.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this aka. The bad guys will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading: ** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't… I just like doing it this way.

**To the Reviewers:**

**kmsaum - **Thank you very much! :D

**Captin Azza - **Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I know exactly what you mean about Squall's personality being a _little bit_ over the edge. lol I definitely struggled with him in the last chapter. I'll try harder this time to tone him down some more. :D I'm very happy you're so well taken with Laguna. He's been a fun write. Thank you again, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Ape87 -** Thank you so much! I hope I shall continue to please. :D

**MasteroftheIceblade - **Thank you muchly! I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far. I'm all sorts of excited about how Laguna has been coming along. Even though his story is sad.

**-Chapter 4-**

OoOoOoOoO

The next few hours passed by at a snail's pace. Kiros had lead Laguna back to the Ragnarok to allow him some quiet time to think. Things weren't looking good for the newly acquainted father and son. Neither of them had really expected much different from Squall on the account, but as time stretched on without any word from anyone Laguna had begun to grow unsettled.

"If he doesn't call or come out here soon I will storm in there and drag him out myself." Laguna demanded as he paced back and forth on the bridge. Kiros couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You're already sounding the part." Laguna stopped for a moment and shot his friend an awkward stare and then continued his pacing.

"This isn't a time to joke around. Doesn't he realize the kind of danger he's in?"

Kiros closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest while studying his disgruntled friend. "I'm sure he does. Squall's never been one to really joke. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already gone over everything in his head." Kiros reassured.

Laguna stopped his marring of the floor to pay more attention to his companion. Maybe he had been too busy thinking about what he would be doing in Squall's situation, and not realizing the type of person Squall actually was. He was completely different from his 'so called' father. Even Raine was more open about how she felt than him.

Laguna sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was because Squall grew up alone and without anyone to help him be more than what he is. He had no mother or father to care for him and pay attention to him. Growing up in an orphanage meant he would have received sided attention from Matron and the other kids. If he decided he was better off by himself then, who would be there to stop him or help him come out of his shell?

Laguna fell down in one of the chairs opposite Kiros. His face buried in his hands. Kiros suddenly sat up in his seat looking rather worried. "What's wrong?"

Laguna just shook his head and finally slouched back into the seat. "I'm not bringing this up again." He said as he starred up at the glass ceiling and into the night sky. Leaning forward once more he looked to Kiros now with determination. "I'm going to make amends. I'm going to be the father that he never had."

Kiros sighed as he realized what this was all about. Ever since Laguna had met Squall for the first time two years ago, the thoughts of how he had failed his son lingered with him. It depressed him greatly knowing his son had missed out on so much, and because of that, was this cold, emotionless figure. Ward and Kiros had both dealt with these bought's ever since then, stopping him from running off to try to be that superhero figure in his long lost son's life. Even though they both wanted to see their friend happy and to finally be with the boy his love gave birth to, they all knew Squall wouldn't have it. He was who he was now and there was no changing him. Laguna's ideals were long since past.

"Laguna, I know this is hard for you. But we've gone over this."

"We have, but this time it's different." Laguna was standing again in a flash, spewing his declarations like a salesman. "The news is out now that I'm his father. I don't have that to hide behind anymore. I can finally be someone in his life other than just some political leader he can come to whenever he needs gil, supplies, or an army."

"Yeah, and speaking of which, Cid's been taking advantage of just that fact if you haven't noticed."

Laguna paused and with a confused look answered, "What?"

"You've been sending loads of gil and supplies to Balamb at Cid's request. He's been using Squall as an alibi in his letters, saying that Squall needs this and this for this and that." Kiros explained.

"Why would he use Squall to get that from me?" Laguna scratched his head drawing a blank.

"Cid is married to Matron who ran the orphanage Squall grew up in. He's known you were Squall's father before you knew you had a son. Odds are he figured you'd do just about anything for anyone if Squall requested it." Kiros explained.

Laguna thought about this for a minute but finally shook his head saying, "That's not the issue right now. Look, I just want to do some sort of 'fatherly' things with him. You know, maybe take him out fishing. Teach him how to fly the Ragnarok." Laguna began as he listed off things on his fingers.

"He hates fishing, and he already knows how to fly the Ragnarok." Kiros countered.

"How do you know this?" Laguna whined in defeat of the moment. "Alright, I'm tired of this, I'm heading in there to find out what's been going on." He turned and started for the lift only to be greeted by a rather out of breath, Zell.

"There you are! Why haven't you been answering the frequency we've been sending you?" Zell asked as he leaned along side the wall to catch his breath.

"What?" Laguna turned and looked to Kiros who examined the intercom. He shrugged and looked to Zell.

"The links are all open. Are you sure you were using the right frequency?" Kiros asked as he walked over to the two.

"Yeah, man. I dunno, but whatever. Just come with me back to the Garden. Ward's been hailing you guys and hasn't been able to get through so then he called us. He's on the viewer back in Cid's office, also with some Shumi guy." Zell explained as he regained his stamina.

Laguna looked over to Kiros who already looked ready to go at this new info.

"Zell, is Squall there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course he is. He's the leader of SeeD. They drag him everywhere even if it doesn't really concern us." Zell explained as he fixed one of his grieves.

"Right- of course." Laguna said, half-heartedly. Kiros moved past Laguna to join Zell on the lift.

"Let's go. If a Shumi is in Esthar than something must be wrong." Kiros stated rather urgently trying to knock Laguna out of his stupor that was beginning to resurface again at the thought of seeing Squall.

Laguna nodded and joined the two adding a 'thank you' to Zell for apparently having sprinted out to the Ragnarok to get them.

OoOoOoOoO

"I understand that you're upset and we're doing what we can to get in touch with President Laguna. We've sent a messenger out to his ship to see where he is." Squall explained into the large view screen. Ward was standing quietly behind a tall shumi elder who was calm in his outward appearance, as all shumi's generally were, but had continued to be aggressive in his urgency to speak with Laguna.

'Where could he be? He's been leading a country for twenty years now and he still seems to be as incompetent as I remember him from his past.' Squall thought as he rested his hand on his forehead, trying to deny the thought so he could sleep at night.

Just then the elevator doors slid open and Zell came running out followed by Kiros and a rather quiet Laguna.

"I found them! I guess something must be wrong with the lines because they never got any word from us." Zell explained as he stood to the side allowing Kiros to step forward.

"I'm very sorry we put you through all of this." Kiros said with a small bow to Squall in apology. Squall just starred and stepped back with a slight wave in understanding. Kiros turned to the viewer and began, "So what seems to be the trou-"

"I'll take it from here, Kiros. Thank you." Laguna, suddenly standing tall and firm, walked over to the viewer to confront the shumi on screen. Kiros stood back as he let the president through.

'Heh, so he's going to use this as an opportunity to show Squall he is the President of Esthar for a reason. Good move.' Kiros thought to himself with a smirk as Laguna began to talk.

"I'm terribly sorry for your wait, Elder. What seems to be the trouble?" Laguna asked as he stood with pride, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Master Laguna. I'm saddened to have to visit you under such difficult circumstances. But there has been a terrible oil spill in one of your underground sections in Esthar and it has traveled as far as our Shumi Village. Abundant amounts of wildlife and plant life has died in it's wake. Master Ward has already had Esthar soldiers begin cleanup of the spill but I'm afraid something more needs to be done. I would like to request an audience with you back in the hall of the high council." The elder explained.

Finding the Elder oddly blunt and to the point, Laguna nodded and finished, "At your earliest convenience, I will be there." Laguna bowed. The Elder returned the motion and the screen returned to the stagnant Balamb seal. Laguna looked over to Kiros who nodded and headed for the elevator.

"Woah- so you guys deal with the Shumi a lot, huh?" Zell chimed in, intrigued by all the commotion and the rarity it is to see a Shumi outside of their village. Laguna simply nodded in response.

"Hey, Zell. I'm starving, how about some hot dogs." Cid spoke up from his quiet corner of the room.

"What! But I still haven't paid off the debt from last time." Zell whined at Cid's request for a game of Triple Triad.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky and pay it off this time around." Cid smirked as he slung his arm around the protesting Zell as they walked to the elevator and followed Kiros down.

Laguna just watched as everyone left leaving only Squall in the room. Laguna hadn't even looked at the youth since he had entered the office. The tense atmosphere felt like it was choking him as he tried to come up with something to say. He felt cool and collected while talking with the Elder, but now with the large room empty save two, he hadn't quite the same calmness as before.

"Squall-" He began without turning around to face him. There was no reply so he continued. "I don't care about what you may think of me, or if you will ever accept me as being your father. Right now, all I'm worried about is your safety. If you never do anything else for me, at least, just this once, humor an old man and visit Esthar soon so our doctors can help you. I'm serious about this Squall. You could die." Laguna ended as he slowly turned around only to find himself alone in the room. Laguna sighed and shook his head.

'So much for that. I guess I'll just have to count on Rinoa.' He thought to himself as he nodded to no one and made his way to the elevator.

Meanwhile, two women slowly released their captive. Squall sat on the lift on the bridge as he was forced to listen to the conversation that had went on below them. Rinoa and Selphie had apparently been hiding on the bridge, ready for when Squall took his leave when Laguna entered Cid's office. Squall had first put up a struggle, but the glare the two females had given him told him he was fighting a loosing battle, so he settled and listened.

Squall had to admit though that after Laguna stopped talking to the air, he realized the man had a sense of true concern. Maybe he had judged to harshly. Much like how he had messed up when he was younger, Laguna had done the same. Most of Squall's interpretations of the man just happened to come from when Laguna was still young and naive, like how he had been. They had both made mistakes and learned from them. It just seemed that a little forceful action from his friends was what was really needed to get him to see just that.

"Well?" Inquired Rinoa as she stood back, her hands on her hips.

Squall just looked at her. 'What does she want from me? I'm just suppose to open my arms and say 'It's okay, dad!'. I thought my father died back in the war. I had accepted the fact that I was alone. How do you want me to act after finding out, of all the people, he is my father!' He argued with himself as he sighed openly and shook his head.

"I'll travel to Esthar in a few days. First I need to tie a few loose ends with the Trabia project before I can do anything." He claimed, hoping that would be good enough and they could both leave him alone.

"Okay, I'll settle for that." Rinoa sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get much more out of him. However, she had already had Quistis working with Xu concerning the so called 'loose ends' so she'd easily have him on the next train to Esthar by tomorrow.

Selphie just stood there smiling at the outcome. Rinoa nodded to her and they both got on the lift to leave Squall to his musings, which he would probably continue with on into the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That little disturbance you caused has stirred the council elder's to action themselves. I thought you mentioned they wanted to stay out of this?"

Elder Rubison stood over a large holographic map of the world, positioning units in the Trabia mountains and within Centra's culverts. Without turning to acknowledge the general he began, "I really wasn't expecting them to sit idly by while we planned a war." He turned to face Caraway now and continued, "I was sent to begin working on plans if such a need arouse. What will happen is that joke of a president will talk with the elders and come to a happy medium for both parties. Things will settle down and they'll all go back to normal."

"Well then, if the elders and President Loire are involved, how are we going to start a war against Esthar?" Caraway inquired, seeing their plans going to ruin thanks to the elder's interruption.

"That's where our sub-unit will come into play." Rubison brought up a new holographic projection. It showed the coast line of the Esthar continent. Giant piping and ducts were overlapping through the underwater terrain along the mountainous walls. Another projection was then brought up displaying how sets of manned underwater submersibles, known as Scimitars, would go in and add their own little problems to the piping.

"See, these will all only be temporary. It's being made to look like the ancient foundations of Esthar are just in need of some repairs. It'll be enough to keep the elder's out of our hair, and the Esthar soldiers fixing up the damage." Rubison paused as he looked back at the display. "When I decide the time is right, we will take these-" He paused and brought up a diagram of a different type of ship. Similar in design of the Scimitars, these Regas were built for heavy drilling through bedrock. "The Regas are one of our main weapons. We'll be using them to dig up from below Esthar's ground levels and attack them were they're most vulnerable."

"Most vulnerable?" Caraway asked intrigued.

"They're power supply."

**A/N: **Ugh! Short chapter. D: I had intended on it being longer but the next few things are better left in a chapter to themselves. Thank you again to those who left such wonderful reviews. I'm really glad this story has been enjoyable.

I'd like to leave a note here that if anyone is interested I drew a little Laguna and Squall fanart that can be seen on my deviantArt. A link to the image can be found on my profile page here on FF.


	5. Chapter 5

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary: ** Squall has decided to follow his so-called father back to Esthar within a few days (or so he thinks). While Laguna now has to face the high council of the Shumi Tribe over a certain dispute concerning his country. Emotions are set high now with problems being shoved forward while time begins to run out.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this *aka. The bad guys* will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading: ** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't… I just like doing it this way.

**To the Reviewers:**

**Angel_Wings-008 - **Thank you for your review! :D I'm glad it's kept you interested. I hope to continue to portray Laguna how you like. ^^

**TenshiGosuperu - **First of all, I feel deeply honored that my little story was able to find it's way into your vast collection of favorites. ^^ And to me a minority at that. Thank you! :D That saddens me to hear that Rinoa is portrayed in such a way most of the time. She's such a strong willed character, she never really showed an 'immature' side all that much to me personally. After all she was the leader of a resistance group, and at such a young age. She may have been a bit naive when it came to love but that's usually typical of stories like this. I'm very happy you've enjoyed the story so far and hopefully now I can get back to working on it. I hope you enjoy the rest! ^^

**angel_kamui - **Well it looks like you're alerting this story has finally paid off. :D Finally another chapter after my long winded hiatus. Don't tell anyone but I discovered World of Warcraft. . lol Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest! ^^

**-Chapter 5-**

OoOoOoOoO

"Well this has been quite the successful trip." Laguna mumbled sarcastically as he stomped through the cockpit of the Ragnarok towards the control panel.

Kiros stood back and sighed as he watched the president try to blow off steam. After the brief meeting with the Shumi elder in Cid's office, the two Esthar officials headed straight back to the Ragnarok to get under way. Without knowing Squall's plans, and making himself appear more like a fool than ever, Laguna was at a lose as to where to go next.

The Shumi were not a race of 'let bygones be bygones', but a race who lingers and dwells and becomes more like an annoying tic that buries deep under your skin refusing to leave. This new development wasn't going to allow itself to be handled quickly, and time wasn't what Laguna had much of.

"This couldn't have come at a better time. How am I going to deal with the Shumi? They chastised me last time on our energy needs so I had to bend over backwards to find ways to resolve that but that only took a good few years." Laguna explained to open space as he tossed his arms up in the air and slammed himself into a seat.

Kiros moved over to Laguna after he was satisfied Laguna wasn't going to hurt himself on his rampage through the cockpit. Laguna had buried his face in his hands as he tried to go over everything in his head as it slowly began to explode on him. With a gentle hand on his comrades shoulder letting him know he had help with his problems, Kiros began, "You're forgetting that you're not alone in this situation. Sure the Shumi can be difficult to deal with but we've pulled through this before. They're also very understanding as well. If they know you're ill-" Kiros paused before mentioning Squall, realizing it would be best to just leave him out of this for the moment, "-I'm sure they'll be much more lenient. The mess will be cleaned up while you focus on getting better."

Laguna still kept his face buried as he listened to his friend try to reassure him. 'Yeah, it's always easier to just burden other people.' He thought to himself as he slowly slid back into the chair and sat upright. It really wasn't just the oil spill that was bothering him. He had lived with the Shumi long enough to know they don't generally get straight to the point like that Elder had back in Cid's office. Something else was stirring that would divert his attention from Squall's needs once he went to that council meeting. Something he couldn't just toss onto his friend's shoulder to take care of. And he could assume the Elder's wouldn't allow such a thing regardless.

"Sure, Kiros. Let's just get going. Who knows how much time is going to be wasted just talking." He finally stood and headed for the controls to bring the giant airship back to life. 'By Hyne's word, please see that Rinoa can talk some sense into that boy.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Will you at least just go there and talk to his doctor!" Rinoa yelled over the large bellows the giant T-rexsaur made while Squall alone beat the beast to submission. "Laguna jokes, but he's not foolish enough to joke about such things like this. A child would be more obedient."

"So now it's obedience I have to give that man? And where was his obedience as a father to see to taking care of his abandoned son and step daughter?" He argued as he let loose a few more attacks on the giant beast while trying to let loose his frustrations.

Rinoa just sighed and shook her head as the T-rexsaur finally fell to the ground in defeat. Without another word Squall moved past her back towards the main hall. He didn't like these types of confrontations and Rinoa always seemed to be able to bring out these sides in him that he tried to always mask. He enjoyed his time being a loner and not having to depend on others. Who needed to know his opinion? It didn't matter, however it seemed everyone wanted his opinion regardless. He was never anyone special. Never anyone of importance or chose to be. People were just needy and demanded leadership or they'd stumble and get lost without their bread crumbs.

Reaching the main hall, Squall was hit with the usual loud banters of the newly acquired student body of Trabia Garden. You could hardly move through the large garden anymore with it's overflowing capacity. Feeling much too exposed to an oncoming onslaught of questions and concerns he hid as much as he could of his face and made a B-line for the dormitories. Perhaps a little sleep and he could work off this new headache.

"One never fails if they want to find Mr. Squall Leonhart."

Squall didn't even look up from his stone gaze to the floor as he moved past his old professor who stood leaning against the side wall.

"Is that really how you should treat someone who just cleaned up a few dead ends you had been dealing with on the Trabia case?" Quistis played as she looked over her recently manicured nails.

Squall slowed his steps but didn't look up, "Leave a report on my desk. I'll see it in the morning." Was all he put forth, which Quistis simply nodded to as he retreated off to his room. She couldn't really ask for much more from him. After all, he only was just told today he had a father all along who brought with him news of Squall's possible early release from life.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"President Loire. You have been brought before the high council on charges of continuous destruction of the Great Mother. How do you plea?"

Laguna stood on a center podium surrounded by ten of the Elder Council of the Shumi Tribe. When Laguna and Kiros had landed back in Esthar, Laguna met with the Elder that had been waiting for his return and learned more of the recent casualties. It seemed that the oil that had leaked was not some accident but an act of sabotage. However there were no reports of seeing the vandalism being committed. Thus Laguna had to take the blame until something surfaced.

"Not guilty. You can't just sum all of the charges into one category. I may be guilty of a few accounts but my country has taken leaps and bounds in the way of protecting the Great Mother's well-being. These recent events were not caused by any of Esthar's troops or civilians. I believe this was an act committed by an outside party. Someone seems to still hold a vendetta against Esthar."

"We thought your human wars had ended, Mr. President. After the fall of Sorceress Adel there seemed to be a time of peace." One of the Elder's spoke.

"Human wars never end. They more or less take some time off from all the fighting and then begin again. I do not run an aggressive country. I strive for this country to do nothing more but to serve and protect the well-being of the rest of the world. After serving for years with the Galbadian Army, I've seen both playing fields and I like the side I'm on now." Laguna stated. Even under the deep gaze of the Shumi, Laguna stood strong and in command of his post. He only wished somehow Squall could see him. To show him he was more than what Squall saw of him when he was still a foolish youth. Did he believe his father gained the Presidency of Esthar on a whim? Well- it was a bit of an accident, however, over the years he proved that he could be a leader. He could lead a country into prosperity. After Moon's Tear and the unleash of all of those monsters Esthar was now clean and free.

"We have found your leadership to be a strong one and has been one for the better for the Great Mother. We do not deny your feats. You have brought much good to this crippled world and we Shumi acknowledge this."

"Then why do you sentence everything that has recently happened on Esthar? Why do we not hunt down the perpetrators?" Laguna demanded. Time wasn't standing still for him even as much as he wanted it to. He had to get to Squall. Already this hearing had taken too long.

"Someone must answer the Great Mother for her pain now. Until those responsible for these crimes are uncovered, you will be taken into custody to pay the time."

"Great Elders, I do not wish to repent against your laws. I lived for a long time with your people and I believe it changed me for the better. However, I only ask for an appeal for a set amount of time. My son is deeply sick and I must see to his care." Laguna stated, not backing down from his sentence. He didn't care for whatever he had to do to make the Shumi happy. But this was not the time.

"These are certainly new circumstances, President Loire. Since when was there a new child born under the Great Mother? There has neither been a ceremonial joining under your divine deity, Hyne, to you, President Loire. Have you brought forth a bastard child?" One of the Elder's spoke, concern in his voice. Due to the Shumi being so entwined with the life of the planet, they can also sense new flows that enter the life-stream.

Laguna sighed knowing this would be more knowledge he didn't want put against him right now. "I had a child many years ago to a women whom I loved dearly. However, at the time we were still facing the Sorceress War. I had been away from my love and I ended up taking lead of Esthar at this time. The need of the people of Esthar was so great that I ended up getting wrapped up with it all. And in the end- I lost those who were dearest to me. Only recently have I been in contact with my son, which hasn't gone as well as I had hoped." Laguna trailed off, feeling the doubt rush over him again. Matters of the state and his personal life should have remained separate in any other court case, but with the ways of the Shumi, everything can be brought forward in one hearing.

The elders remained quiet as they discussed this matter amongst themselves. Laguna was so far below their high seats it would be impossible to try to overhear their conversation. There was no need to convene to another room.

Finally, the head Elder turned to address Laguna with their final verdict.

"Under these new circumstances concerning your son, the Great Mother grants us your leave to see to his condition. However you have but twenty-four hours before you must return to us and begin your reprisal to the Great Mother until the perpetrators are found." The lights immediately darkened behind the Elders heads signaling the end of the hearing.

Laguna turned, and ran.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Ragnarok's engines moaned as Laguna forced it to velocities it hadn't used since before it's long sleep in space. The flight to Balamb had taken a good five hours from the Shumi Village, and that only left him with nineteen hours remaining. He had to find Squall and get him back to Esthar for treatment. If they didn't leave now, they wouldn't make it back in time, and he had to report back to the Shumi otherwise he'd have more than just an oil spill to worry about.

Finally landing, Laguna rushed to the front of the building. Kiros was still tagging along, knowing all too well that if he let Laguna to roam freely he'd probably end up in worse trouble than things already were.

The two men's approach was cut short when a swarm of students were seen running from the Garden.

"What in Hyne's name is going on?" Laguna questioned as he looked back to Kiros. Kiros ran a cautious eye over the structure and then noticed a plume of smoke coming from the far end near the training grounds.

"Looks like something may have blown up."

"Shit!" Laguna was in a flat out run now as he finally got inside the academy, only to be quickly slowed by the abundant student body that ran about in chaos. Simply stunned by the masses but hearing a familiar voice crying out over the noise, Laguna moved towards Xu as she dictated directions.

"Xu! What is going on? Where's Squall?" Laguna demanded, quite out of breath and trying to regain his composure.

"Why are you asking me? You're country was the one who fired that missile at us." Xu said, anger buried deep in her face as she moved away from him towards a junior class man who looked injured.

Laguna stood there as if the world has stopped spinning. Xu's words pushing the nail further into his heart. His country, firing a missile at Balamb? Under who's orders, and how was it possible. He had ordered the missile base be shut down as a sign of peace.

Kiros walked up to him and brought Laguna's gaze to rest on him. "You need to find Squall." Laguna, still in a state of shock, forced himself out of it with Kiros' words and nodded.

"But I can't let these issues go un-checked. Head back to the Ragnarok and get in contact with Ward. Find out what has happened, and have them send supplies, a clean-up crew, and medical teams to Balamb Garden." Laguna ordered.

Kiros nodded, "Yes, sir." And with a salute was running back to the Ragnarok at the President's command.

The students were beginning to lessen as they made their way outside, so Laguna was able to break into a run again to start looking for his son. 'If he's anywhere, he'd be at the sight of the impact.' Laguna thought to himself as he zeroed in on the Training Area.

As he made his way down the corridor, he ended up having to pull out his machine gun at the sight of the escaping fiends. Taking out a few, he finally reached the source of the chaos. Just as he had thought, Squall was in the midst of the fighting next to Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa. Fiends were roaming everywhere. The Training Center was completely destroyed, and the fiends found every opening they could to head further into the garden, or to exit where the large gaping hole in the large structure now was. Laguna's rage began to peak even further when he noticed the remaining bits of the missile that had done the damage. The seal and colors of Esthar, decorated the side of the missile. Balamb Garden's attacker, was clearly labeled.

"Squall!" Laguna cried over the raging battle. His voice went unheard as the roar of the two T-rexsaurs pummeled down on the two groups in front of them. They were weakening, so Laguna took aim with his machine gun and fired round after round into the two large beasts. Finally taking them out and bringing the area into a little less hectic scene.

Laguna could tell that the familiar sound from his weapon had announced his arrival. Squall stood stiff with his back still towards him. The others all had turned to see who had come to their aid. Rinoa's face brightened slightly but was still unsure, considering the recent events.

Rinoa then moved towards Squall to get his attention. Speaking to him quietly, Squall's stoic figure made no move. Rinoa stepped back and with a sigh and a shake of her head, began to walk over to Laguna.

"What happened?" Laguna asked as she neared.

Rinoa was quite for a moment and began, "Shouldn't you know? That's one of your missiles, correct."

"Yes, but I never issued such an order! I ordered the missile base to be taken out of commission a long time ago. This was not an act by the city of Esthar. Someone else must have-"

"Trabia and Galbadia Gardens were also attacked."

Laguna stopped in his protest. Words failed him as the world around him crumbled. What had happened? How could this all happen?

"Laguna?" Rinoa said trying to snap him out of his trance.

Raising a hand to his head he asked, "When did this happen?"

"About three hours ago. All three gardens were hit at the same time. All origins pointed to the Esthar missile base." Rinoa said sadly.

"Are there many injured?"

Rinoa simply nodded, which was more than enough for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Laguna. We know you couldn't be the one behind this."

Laguna just shook his head. Things were spiraling out of control and there wasn't time for it. Already, he had even less time now to get back to the Shumi tribe. He'd be imprisoned until a solution was found. Laguna was fine with that because he knew Kiros and Ward could handle things. However, if Squall didn't go with him now to Esthar to seek treatment, he might not make it, and the prospect of being put into confinement while his son was in danger was enough to make him a felon.

"I'm not the one who ordered such attacks, but I will take full responsibility until we find those who have committed these atrocities." Rinoa smiled slightly at this but was caught off guard when a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her away from Laguna.

"I don't care who did this." Squall interrupted as he held his fiancée away from Laguna. "I just know it needs to be fixed, and the families of all that have died need to be consoled." Squall added sternly.

"Squall, I know this has been a terrible tragedy, and I have already seen to sending in assistance from Esthar, but, I need you to come with me." Laguna tried.

"That is not possible. Too many people are suffering right now, and being the one in charge, I can not leave my people." Squall than turned to look Laguna in the eyes. "Much like what you should be doing for your own."

Squall let go of Rinoa and moved up close to the man who claimed to be his father. "I will not abandon the people who need me most." And with that, Squall turned and walked off back into the Garden. Laguna stood there as another nail was driven into him. He watched with a blank gaze as Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell followed their commanding officer, shooting sad glances at the beaten man before them.

Rinoa was the last to remain. She had watched as her friends left without any words, and then turned to the man who looked like he had just aged way beyond his years.

With a gentle touch, she took his hand in hers. Attempting to gain his attention onto her.

"I don't know what is going on." She began, "But I know in my heart, that things will turn out for the better." Laguna simply continued his absent gaze to the floor. "Squall doesn't hate you. He never has, and has always been impressed with how you have managed your city. After his first visit, and seeing how much your people love you, he knows that you care." Bringing her other hand over she clasped it strongly over the hand she held. "I'm just as worried about Squall as you are. However, he will not go to Esthar with everything that has happened, nor will you be able to persuade him in anyway."

She then moved over in front of him, and lifted his face up to finally look into hers. The strength she had within her began to lift Laguna's spirits ever so slightly.

"You need to return to your people and see to them. Squall will come to you, in time."

With a sigh, Laguna finally gained back his composure enough to speak, "But by then it may be too late."

Rinoa shook her head. "It won't be. He already has realized the danger he is in."

Laguna seemed to regain the life back in him in a flash as he took Rinoa by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes as they began to well with tears.

"What do you mean!" He said sternly.

Rinoa bit her lip as she tried to look away. "I've seen him coughing-" Rinoa paused as she brushed away a tear. "-and the blood."

**End Chapter 5-**

**Author's Note: Hello! I am so sorry about the extensive delay on this chapter. D: However, now that I've broken past the writer's block, I should be able to finish this. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think on your way out. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary:** Squall has shown signs of the deadly disease, pnemoresin, that his father Laguna passed down to him genetically. However, now that isn't the only problem Laguna has to face. Missiles with Esthar's flag printed on them have struck Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens causing terribly destruction and many lives lost in their wake. Now, Squall is determined to fight this new foe and disregard his own health problems. While Laguna must decide whether his son's life is more important or thousands of innocents.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this *aka. The bad guys* will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading:** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't

**To the Reviewers:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I dearly apologize for there having been a 2 year hiatus between these updates. I had tried to pick this up last year at one point but couldn't figure out what I had wanted to do with the story (and conveniently misplaced the notes I had originally made).

Special thanks to Maloire for the reviews as well as the corrections found in the previous chapters. I really appreciate the work you put into that. ^^

**Chapter 6**

A long trail of black smoke billowed from where the shattered remains of Trabia Garden once stood. The scent of decay lingered in the air towards the lone shumi elder. A smirk crossed his face as he turned his back on the destruction he had caused.

"Ahh- Elder Rubison. I've been looking for you." General Caraway came strolling up to the shumi who had reentered the large cave- now turned military base.

"Yes- no need to report. I have already seen the success from the infiltration team." General Caraway nodded in response. "However, I would like to see how the production teams are doing on the Scimitars and Regas."

The General nodded once more and started off towards Martine's jurisdiction. The cave they were located in had originally been the shumi's ancient city. However, once the human race began to flourish, the shumi's number dwindled. They had no need for such a large scale city, so they created the smaller shumi village. The old city played the perfect role as being Rubison's military outpost.

The sound of blow torches and drills and other heavy equipment rang out towards the approaching rebel Elder Shumi and retired Galbadian general. Bright red flashes from the fires and pits of smoldering iron lit up the large interior of the cave, casting large shadows off the old Shumi architecture that still stood as sentinels to a lost time. The harsh reds were contrasted by the familiar green bio-luminescence from the rocks that continued to glow from when they were first created generations ago.

As the two neared the main iron pits, an echoing roar broke the hammering and drilling. Caraway jumped at the sudden noise, fearing fiends had been unearthed in the deep underground. The elder only smiled as he rubbed his large hands together.

"It seems my Regas are coming together well."

Caraway had yet to see what Martine had been up to and was shocked to see live fiends, however live that could be. The fiends in mention were Ruby and Hexa dragons. If it wasn't for their familiar cries and markings, they may have gone unremarkable as they were now ten times their original sizes. Each one standing easily the height of Balamb Garden itself. To go along with their enlarged size, they were mechanized. The old shumi technology of bio-mechanical fiends to be used as protection seemed to have been unearthed by Elder Rubison.

"What happened to the original plans? I thought the Regas were to be submersible drills." Martine asked as he moved a little behind the Elder Shumi.

"Now Caraway, a General such as yourself should know you never reveal all of your plans, nor to the complete truth." Rubison said with a grin as he headed forward to where the beasts were chained. Caraway scoffed at the shumi's reply and, hesitant at first, followed suite.

"Elder! Your people were truly gifted. After the implants were made, we never thought the beasts would return to life. But as you can see-" He waved behind him right as one of the large Ruby Dragons sounded a war cry.

"Indeed. Marvelous looking beasts as well. You did well in capturing the ones that I asked. Our enemies aren't push overs and shouldn't be underestimated even with these Regas." Rubison moved towards a podium in front of the barracks that held the ruby dragon contained. Large blue beams from five corner posts held it's legs chained tightly but workers still seemed hesitant now that the beast was thrashing about.

"Just how are you suppose to control these things? We followed your instructions and everything has worked up till now, but with the way they're acting-" Another roar from the dragon made Martine wince, "-I can't fathom controlling them as they are now."

"Aren't you forgetting a major part that was built onto these beasts?" Rubison rested his large hand on the dusty podium which brought it to life. Read outs on the dragon begin to spill down the screen and after what looked like a diagnostics test, a green light began to flash. Rubison paused before continuing his work at the podium and turned to look at both General Caraway and Martine. "They are no longer mere fiends." His large hand brushed the flashing light which instantly calmed the raging dragon before them. It's eyes glowed a fierce red as it's large wings folded in on itself. It's long neck, once thrashing it's head around, was held upright and it's facial expression looked aware yet the mind seemed distant. It then bent down on it's front legs that were now not only organic but also enlarged with beams and machinery that intertwined between pulsing and glowing tubes of blue and green liquid, almost resembling veins and arteries that once naturally was in the fiend itself.

Rubison hit another set of keys on the podium which released the bindings that surrounded the beasts legs. It did not move from the position it was in, even at it's new freedom. Martine and Caraway stayed well back, as well as the rest of the crew who now seemed far more interested in the exit. Rubison just raised his large hands in front of the dragon and cried out, "What you are looking at gentleman! Is the pride of the Shumi culture. A bio-mechanical ship to be driven by shumi and man alike!" He lowered his arms and turned back to the crowd that had steadily formed behind him. His voice lowered slightly as the atmosphere began to grow steadily heavier, the cries from the other thrashing fiends down the cave seemed to go unheard as if the Elder himself quieted them so all could hear him speak.

"These are Regas, and will be piloted by the best the Galbadian army has to offer. And with these ships, we shall conquer this planet and bury Esthar where it belongs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The faucet water quickly stained red as it washed away down the drain. Laguna stood over the sink, glaring at the blood as it slowly spelt his time left. Like an annoying alarm, it's frequency made him angrier than his usual disposition usually allowed.

Cupping the clean water in his hands he splashed it over his face and down his neck. The water was cool and it did take off some of the edge, however much that could do. Knocking at the lavatory door brought him back to reality. With a heavy sigh, and a quick glance at his appearance he grabbed his collared shirt from the counter and tossed it on while heading back onto the bridge of the Ragnarok. Kiros stood idly by, knowing all too well what Laguna had been trying to hide, yet hiding that fact to himself, motioned to the view screen.

"Ward has sent us some-" Kiros paused wishing he hadn't had more bad news to report to his beleaguered friend, "distressing footage taken at the missile base. I have it up for you to see."

Laguna was quiet, and merely nodded as he walked to the control panel as the large screen in front of him displayed Ward's video feed. Much to his desire to just hear a sugar coated version from Kiros he knew this situation meant for a more direct approach. Facing such times, a figure head of the people needed to be seen and heard from at the source of the tragedy.

Kiros moved forward and with a signaled nod from Laguna once more, Kiros tapped in a command and the screen played out the worst of Laguna's fears.

"As you can see-" Kiros began as the cameraman moved through the control room of the missile base, "-the space research team that had been using the missile base as a separate facility for conducting experiments with rockets, were all shot in the back of the head while at their posts." Laguna didn't need the narration for what he saw. He knew these people were only working on enhancing their space program, nothing in the way of missile research was being conducted. "There was a scheduled inspection of the facility this morning. Apparently it had all gone smoothly," The camera than veered to a hallway leading to the entrance of the building that was littered with bodies of men and women, all who had also been shot in the back of the head.

"Any survivors?"

"None, I'm afraid. We have suspicions that the killers were amongst the inspection team. From the security cameras stationed around the building, these three men, " Kiros brought up a security vid showing three men that kept slightly behind the larger group of inspectors, "acted strangely throughout the inspection. Pulling up the security feed from within the control area and the hall, these men are not seen. We believe they knew the limit to the camera's line of sight ahead of time and were able to hide in these blind spots and murder the research and inspection teams with a silenced pistol." The view screen clicked off and Laguna moved to the large window to look out over the still slightly smoking Balamb Garden.

"We fear these three men were the ones to have set off the missile attack on the three Gardens."

"Any evidence at the scene that may have alluded to who they are, or a motif."

Kiros shook his head, "No motif, but these may interest you." Laguna quickly looked back to the view screen as Kiros brought up photographs of some earthy sediment. Nothing too extravagant there as the land around that area was dry and broken. It wasn't a surprise to see dusty floors in a place like that. After studying these and not seeing anything worth while, Laguna started to loose hope, when a new photo quickly brought to life some defining evidence.

"Blow that one up there!" Laguna pointed with exaggeration. Getting in close, a faint bluish-green glow from a few small rocks and pebbles quickly instigated Laguna's triumphant cry. "Bio-luminescence!" Kiros, regaining his posture after being startled by Laguna's findings, moved in on the image to see for himself the glow from the rocks. "That's bio-luminescence. The technology of the Shumi tribe. These stones are everywhere in the Shumi village."

"So Shumi are responsible for killing all of these men and women?" Kiros asked, seeing the answer being extremely far fetched for such a peaceful race.

"They may be involved in some way. The way that Elder spoke to me the other day had seemed rather odd for their race. Never have they been so abrupt even when their patience was being pressed." Laguna began to pace the floor for the dozenth time.

After Laguna had made a careful groove in the floor he finally snapped up, "Alright. We're heading back to Esthar. I'm going to make an announcement to the city about what has happened and take those stones to the Shumi elders and see what they have to say for that. No where else on this planet, that I know of, has these same stones other than their village. They must have some explanation behind this."

"What about Squall?" Laguna paused as he heard the words. The excitement in his shoulders quivered slightly but remained as he tried to mask what he did not want to think about.

_Earlier..._

Laguna stood in the far back of the entire student and faculty body of both Balamb and Trabia Gardens which had congregated on the grounds outside the recently attacked Balamb Garden itself. SeeD students stood along the parimeters of the large gathering to keep wild fiends at bay while a quick podium and stage was put up to allow Squall, their leader, to acknowledge them all under these circumstances.

Squall took the stage to a still quiet crowd. Many crying over lost loved ones, others crying out in pain who had yet to receive treatment from the limited medical staff they had on hand. It was a dreary sight to behold, yet the strength Squall showed brought a new found pride to Laguna to really see the kind of man he had become. Laguna had to laugh to himself to think that if he had raised him, would he have turned out to be such a strong leader? Looking over at Kiros made him quickly shoot that thought out of his mind, as if the man would have read his thoughts and punched him for even thinking such a thing.

"Students, faculty, friends, and neighbors, today we have suffered a terrible loss. A loss that will live within the halls of the three Gardens as well as in our hearts." Squall paused, "Yet, we will not allow this heartless attack go unanswered! We will not sit back and morn this loss but we will fight for the memories of our departed and strike back!" The crowd steadily began to uplift at Squall's words. "Our marked enemy is the City of Esthar! However, the President has informed us that it was never on his authority for those missiles to be launched. Rather a third party; an unknown organization is plotting to hurt us so we can't fight back." Squall paused as he looked around the enormous gathering. Rage started to take over sorrow as the crowd began to cry out against those responsible. "Yet, we will not back down!" The crowd cheered. "We will not hide in fear!" The crowd cheered louder. "We will stand and fight these cowards and honor those who can not be with us today." The crowd roared as Squall stood at attention and saluted to the crowd. The cheers continued on after he stepped down from the podium and Cid took over for him to address arrangements, and recruit those for the upcoming fight."

Laguna moved to the side of the crowd to see Squall meet up with Rinoa and his other friends who patted him on the back for a job well done. He was truly remarkable. His speech had done it's job in uplifting the spirits of the crowd, which was once a sea of misery.

It wasn't until Squall stumbled in his step, his hand rushing to his mouth, and Zell quickly moving to catch him did Laguna remember one of the most important aspects of his being in Balamb.

His son.

Laguna met Rinoa's frantic gaze as she helped Zell keep Squall on his feet. Her gaze cried out to him which made him sprint down the edge of the crowd, Kiros at his heels, only to come up on a steadily recovering Squall.

"Squall-!" Was all he could get out until he was quickly silenced by a stone cold glare from the young man. Blood still dripped down the side of his mouth, which he wiped away with the back of his hand, his eyes still locked on the older. Once Squall had regained his composure, and Zell asked if he was alright for the umpteenth time, he walked forward without looking back for a second glance and strode back into the garden.

The others just looked at the stoic figure of Squall as he left, than shot a glance at Laguna before quickly catching up with their leader. Rinoa was the only one to hold back. Her eyes had glistened over with oncoming tears which turned to look up at the raven haired president. Laguna had hardly the strength to keep himself going but he looked down at the girl, who already showed so much maturity at her young age from all the hardships she had faced, and continued to face.

"We will save him, Rinoa." He bent down to look her directly in the eyes, his hands wrested on her shoulders, "We will, save him."

Back on board the Ragnarok, Laguna had to face the truth behind Kiros' words. What about Squall... he refused to go with him back to Esthar now. Even after Rinoa pleaded for him to go, that he wouldn't be in any shape to fight this unknown enemy, he ignored it all and started making arrangements for SeeD.

Moving to the pilot's seat, Laguna sat down and began to bring the roaring airship to life. Starring at the instruments as they flickered on, and dials whizzed on high he finally said, determination in his voice now, "The only thing keeping Squall from listening to me and seeking help is this new battle. He will not help himself before he helps others. I know he's realized the danger he is in, but he also realizes the danger thousands of innocents are in as well. I should take a lesson from his brave choice and help him win this fight." He let the airship raise up off the ground and when it was well above any hindering landscape he threw the throttle forward and let the giant airship rip through the air, Laguna's demeanor turned in that moment. He was no longer just a soldier, or a political figure head, but a caring and worried father, who would do anything to see his child safe. Even if it meant he had to prolong the inevitable, he would see his son, safe.

**A/N:** HELLO! Wow, it has been... 2 years since I've updated this story. I know, reassuring to keep an eye on this story right now. lol But hear me out! After such an extended leave I've worked up loads of story plot and further development (which I had originally forgotten), and fixed much that made no sense! lol I do hope you stick around and keep an eye out for future chapters for "Careworn Lives" as there is still much story to be told. :)

To those who are returning, thank you so much for alerting and following this story even after such an extended hiatus. I hope this chapter and what's to come will be worth the long wait. :) 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Careworn Lives**

**Summary:** Squall has shown signs of the deadly disease, pnemoresin, that his father Laguna passed down to him genetically. However, now that isn't the only problem Laguna has to face. Missiles with Esthar's flag printed on them have struck Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens causing terribly destruction and many lives lost in their wake. Now, Squall is determined to fight this new foe and disregard his own health problems. While Laguna must decide whether his son's life is more important or thousands of innocents.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that were not made by me. No canon was harmed by any of the OCs within this text. (In other words, the few OCs that are in this *aka. The bad guys* will not have any love interests, or be super omega powerful. I strictly hate any and all mary-sues and gary-sues. You will not find any of them in this story.)

**While Reading:** Please note that all speech will be surrounded by quotes ("") but all thought speech will be surrounded by apostrophes (''). Some people do it, some don't

**Chapter 7**

The flight back to Esthar seemed even longer than they were use to. Generally, it always felt like the return trip home from anywhere they had been was far shorter. That desire to sleep in ones own bed, to see that which was familiar. Now, it felt more like they were heading someplace new and did not want to be going there just yet.

"Have you figured out what you're going to tell the people of Esthar?" The silence was broken by Kiros' legitimate question. Laguna had been doing nothing the entire trip but watching the land flash by below them as if in a trance. The helm was set on auto-pilot when Kiros had returned from his own much needed rest below, which quickly bothered him knowing that Laguna would generally search out a source to keep his mind off of strenuous subjects.

"Enough that I figure they'll still be awake at night wondering if they're safe in their beds." The aged president rubbed his face with his hands, trying to come up with something but ending at the same conclusions repeatedly. "What do I tell them? News travels fast after the communication towers were all brought on line. Three Gardens being struck by our own missiles is not something that would have gone unremarked." Laguna finally leaned back in his chair and let his hands fall down to his sides. His gaze rolled back over his shoulder at his long time colleague and dear friend.

The beads in Kiros' long, braided hair, stirred the silence with their gentle rhythmic chiming as Kiros moved to take a seat opposite Laguna. He had two mugs of fresh coffee in his hands which he offered one to the president. The latter taking it willingly but setting it aside all the same. Kiros held an expression that always seemed to take some of the burden from Laguna's shoulders. Much in the way that Laguna wanted none of the sort to happen, but it did anyway, which pleased the smug bustard that Laguna could never keep all of his burdens to himself.

"Why don't you just stick to the truth." Kiros began as he gazed into the swirl of his coffee, Laguna's eyes already having been diverted to the window again. "Don't bother trying to fabricate something because you're not good at it."

Laguna stopped his musings and looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, "That's a lie and you know it."

"You came to me, asking how you should lie to Raine on why you missed one of your first dates because you had boasted at the bar you could handle any chocobo that had just eaten fresh gyashl greens. And before you could even get on the bird, you fell, and it nearly trampled you to the point of unconsciousness."

Laguna paused before adding, "-but that was so embarrassing! What kind of hero could I be in her eyes if she knew a chocobo had used me as a door mat!"

Kiros slowly brought his mug up to his lips, trying to hide the grin behind it, "Your body was covered in very recognizable, chocobo, foot prints. I don't believe your initial excuse of," Kiros paused as he changed his voice to mock his friend, "-a gang of chocobo riders stole an old lady's purse and you ran after them and got it back after a major battle that sent them all running," returning to his normal voice, "really won over your lady's fair heart."

"Have I told you yet today that you're an ass?"

"Not yet today." Kiros smiled.

"You're an ass."

"Welcome back to Esthar, President Loire." The intercom suddenly picked up an incoming call as the brilliance of the city came into view. The large contrasting ship moved over it towards it's customary docking position, the auto-pilot being remotely taken over by the control tower below them. "We trust your trip went smoothly." The engines could be heard steadily powering down as it came to a gentle landing.

"As smoothly as you could call it." Laguna said with a shake of his head, knowing the engineer in the tower was aware of everything that had recently happened, yet trying to hide it all the same.

There was a limousine already waiting for them once they had landed. Ward stood at the forefront of what was a mass of people. Reporters namely, others simple spectators, all who were being kept at bay by the remarkable force from the Esthar soldiers. Their presence always made Laguna feel that he had failed. Seeing them having to protect him meant there was no peace in the city and odds are there wasn't going to be for some time.

Reaching the limo Laguna called over to them all; ignoring their current questions, "I will be holding a press conference one hour from now. All your questions will be answered then. Please, do not let your assumptions get the better of you. Remain in your homes and stay with your families." A sigh escaped him as he went to duck into the stretch, trying to ignore the constant flashing of cameras in his face as he did. Both Kiros and Ward followed behind him and they were led off under a military procession to the state office.

"This may be my last address to the citizens of Esthar." Laguna stated to both Kiros and Ward who sat opposite him. Their expressions, unremarkable, as they listened to what they knew, yet feared, to be the truth. "Regardless of how this all ends, I'm stepping down from the presidency."

"So-" Kiros started, "-you will fight than."

Laguna nodded, "You know me. I always liked the Esthar uniforms better myself." He smiled at them as they pulled up in front of the presidential suite and were escorted in to allow Laguna his final preparation for his upcoming speech.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Squall?" A gentle knock accompanied a gentle voice as Squall laid on the small bed in his SeeD issued dorm. He never liked the large, expansive room that his leadership role had granted him, so instead, he had turned it into new sleeping quarters to house the expanded student body. Cid certainly didn't favor having young students so close to the head faculty rooms and offices but the last person he could argue with was Squall Leonhart.

"Squall."

The voice became more urgent now which made Squall turn on his side and grumble out a, "Come in, Rinoa." He didn't want to face anyone at that moment and only wanted to keep his thoughts to himself. Why couldn't he ever be granted some time to himself to think? Apparently, every leader was automatically assumed to know everything about their master plan right off the bat. Squall wished he knew how to gain those skills.

Rinoa entered the dimly lit room quietly. The door hardly making a sound as it closed behind her. Squall listened for any tell-tale signs to how she was feeling. No uneasy breathing. No shuffle or skip to her step. No quiver in her hand as it rested like a feather on his bare shoulder. All Squall could do was continue to stare at the blank wall before him, trying to ignore the young woman's presence all together in hopes that he would fall asleep and let his subconscious figure out what he needed to do.

"I thought you might want to know that Laguna will be doing a live broadcast from Esthar concerning the attack."

Squall remained motionless, his breathing calm as if he was sleeping. Rinoa knew the last thing he wanted to see was that man's face but not only was what he had to say important, Laguna now was wrapped up in their lives than either of them would have ever thought.

Rinoa sighed softly to herself as she rubbed Squall's shoulder with her thumb, trying to think of something to say to him. Even if it remained a one sided conversation, like many of their exchanges had been in the past, she knew that he did listen and sometimes that was the best answer she could ask for.

However, before she could come up with anything to say, Squall broke the silence first, "Why do you think... he never came looking for me?" Rinoa's hand paused in it's ministrations and almost shot off his shoulder by the question.

Squall. Who knew nothing beyond duty and fighting. Who never was open about any of his feelings. Who always remained the pillar to which the rest of them all clung to. Was hurting. Rinoa knew he had to be having a difficult time with everything that had happened to him, but, never had she thought that the one thing that was dominating his thoughts was not the current devastation to the Gardens, but had to do with his father.

"Before he told you that he was your father. Laguna had me meet him aboard the Ragnarok to confide in me what he knew was going to be difficult to tell you." She paused as she waited to see if he made any moves but remained the same, "When the citizens of Esthar proposed him to be their new President, Laguna's giving personality gave in and he of course obliged in helping the city recover from Adel's evil reign. After sending Ellone back to be with Raine in Winhill, you were born. During all that time that Laguna and Raine were separated, he was never aware that Raine was pregnant." Squall stirred at this but continued to be silent so Rinoa carried on.

"From our experiences of seeing Raine through Ellone's power, I would think that she wouldn't have wanted Laguna to know that she was pregnant with his son. With the responsibility of restoring a city and it's people..." she paused as she searched for her words, "-I don't think I would have wanted to add anything more to that stress, either."

A gasp quickly left her lips as Squall sat up in an instant, grabbing her hand in the process, his face was suddenly within inches of her own. Even in the dull light, she could see the fierceness in his eyes. His expression was sharp as he stared at her making her suddenly feel a bit uneasy, wanting to glance anywhere else but in those eyes.

"If we had a son, or a daughter, nothing would be more important to me than to know about them." Squall squeezed her hand almost painfully. She winced slightly, which made him realize what he was doing and he quickly loosened his grip, but instead brought his other hand up to gently brush along her cheek to caress her face holding her eyes on his. "Only one thing has ever mattered to me since that night we danced together. I may not have known it then, but I will never go back to thinking otherwise." Rinoa's eyes began to glisten over as he spoke, "Nothing should be more important than those you love, and I would never put anything before you."

Rinoa smiled, something that she feared she wouldn't ever be able to do again. The few tears that managed to escape were gently wiped away as Squall moved slowly towards her to take her lips in his own.

They stayed that way, as time seemed to have stopped for them to at least have this one moment together in an ever rolling sea of despair. Only until Rinoa finally parted from him, her hand moving up to rest on his chest above his heart. Her gaze fell from his as new tears began to form. Squall reached out out of fear to bring her gaze back to his with a worried response, "What's the matter?"

Rinoa merely shook her head, the tears beginning to flow more freely than before, "I just thought of how your mother must have felt being away from her love, and hiding such a gift for so long."

With her breath beginning to hitch as she could no longer stop herself from crying, Squall wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, letting her know that she would never need to do the same with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After his speech was given, Laguna felt as though the citizens of Esthar were the greatest people in all the world. Not only did they support and stand by every word that he said, but were welcome to making sure he had all the help he could get. Kiros had received the largest new recruitment list to the Esthar military in all of Esthar's history. He had not asked any citizen to offer their services to the military, but young men and women were ready to fight and protect their families and friends from this new evil.

"You saved us from Adel! You deserve more than what little we can give!

"You have brought years of peace to our country, and helped many others prosper as well! Whatever you may need from us, we offer willingly!"

Were just some of the comments left by the new recruits. It was inspiring to hear, and it strengthened Laguna's weakening optimism which he greatly needed.

"Ward has already seen to issuing out orders to our military leaders and they have started training new recruits and veterans alike." Kiros announced as they once again boarded the Ragnarok after obtaining the small package containing the only lead they had.

Laguna sighed, "I wish we didn't have to train either at all."

Kiros nodded in understanding, but both of them knew it was a necessary evil. They had a strong military force protecting Esthar as it were, however, their force was nothing like it once was and that was due to Laguna wanting to show the Galbadian's that they were for peace.

Thankfully for Squall's team at the time, they had taken care of much of the Galbadian Army's leadership and reassured Esthar that with their lessened security they need no longer worry of any outside threats. Of course, threats that they would have known about. The Shumi were never thought of in such a manner. Of course, any military strategist would have been going right along saying they were fools to ever underestimate even the most peaceful of people. To which Laguna would have to agree with them now. Unless, something changed once he talked to the Elders themselves.

Arriving in the frozen north to the large metal dome that resided alone in a small clearing, Laguna landed the Ragnarok and, with machine gun in hand, along with Kiros armed and ready, they headed for the dome that would take them deep into the planet where the Shumi resided.

Laguna felt awkward visiting the Shumi Village armed, but in such times, he feared they would not go along with what he needed from them and would have him imprisoned for the previous oil spill. Which now seemed like child's play compared to the current crisis that included hundreds of dead and broken families behind him.

On the elevator ride down, Laguna began to sniff the air as the clean refreshing scent of plants and fresh water was being masked by something fowl. "Hey, Kiros. Do you smell something?"

Kiros looked to Laguna, "I do. Smoke."

The elevator finally came to a halt and the doors slid open only to open up to blazing fires and smells of charred flesh.

**A/N:** End of chapter 7! Told you I had my plans set in motion a bit more so this time around. lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it. :) Please R&R on your way out and I hope you're enjoying the story so far as there is much more still to come. ^^


End file.
